


The Claws of Sorrow

by abbyfick



Series: Crest of Meowdarius [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cat Crack, Crack, Crest of Meowdarius AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship, catboy!Felix, illustrated story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyfick/pseuds/abbyfick
Summary: For reasons unknown, every Fraldarius born with a Major Crest was also born with the ears and tail of a cat. Some called it a curse. Sylvain called it adorable..In which Sylvain wishes the cat got his tongue. Again.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Crest of Meowdarius [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Claws of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Caturday, weirdos!

Sylvain squinted at the assembly instructions again. He was sure he had followed them exactly, and yet the brand new training dummy standing before him had a distinctly backwards head.

“-thank you, Professor. Yes, I will be sure to join you for tea this afternoon. It will be my pleasure, truly.”

Sylvain had been tuning out the voices just outside the training grounds for several minutes, so when the doors slammed open with a loud bang, he jumped.

“Ah, Sylvain. My sincere apologies for startling you. I did not mean to open the doors so forcefully.”

“No worries, Your Highness!”

Dimitri’s brow furrowed sadly. “I really wish you wouldn’t call me that.”

“But I’m such a stickler for propriety! You ask too much of me.”

The other man’s face grew even more distraught, and Sylvain relented with a crooked grin.

“So, you here to train, Dima? Let me know if you need me to clear any of this stuff out of your way.” He gestured to the array of large boxes and vaguely spooky wooden body parts that littered most of the training grounds.

“Ah, yes, the Professor did mention that we had received a shipment of new training dummies. Actually, she told me you were supposed to be assembling them this morning with Felix.” Dimitri’s eyes scanned the arena hopefully. “I received a letter from his father that I need to discuss with him most urgently.”

Sylvain smiled broadly. “Yeah, you’d think Felix would  _ pounce _ at the chance to set up the new dummies, wouldn’t you?”

“So he is not here, then? Do you have any idea where he might be?”

“Hmmm. I would check the catwalk in the library.”

“The library?” Dimitri looked doubtful.

“Or there’s a new vendor’s stall in the marketplace, kitty-corner to the blacksmith. He might be there.”

“Yes, I suppose he might be running errands-”

“Oh! Or the gardens behind the dining hall, they have fantastic sunbeams this time of morning.”

Dimitri cocked his head. “Thank you, Sylvain. I am sure I will find him in one of those places.”

Sylvain bowed deeply. “Can’t have you playing cat and mouse all day, Your Highness. I’m happy to help!”

With a small, disapproving frown, Dimitri swept out of the training grounds.

Sylvain was doubled over with laughter for almost a full minute before he spoke again. “He’s gone, Felix. You can come out now.”

Felix leapt lightly from the large box closest to Sylvain and landed in an aggressive crouch. His eyes were narrowed, his ears were flattened to his head, and he looked positively murderous. Sylvain swooned.

“I’m going to kill you,” Felix growled.

“Hey, come on! I did you a favor, keeping him off your tail.”

Said tail swished dangerously as Felix stalked towards him.

Sylvain put his hands up defensively and thought back to a conversation he had had with Marianne the week prior. He blinked slowly, once, twice…

Felix pounced.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow my husband keeps agreeing to draw things for me :)


End file.
